The Dain Saga
by Mai Shiranui1
Summary: Futuristic dbz side story


Pan kicked, then punched and fired off a Twin Energy Ball attack. Piccolo avoided the blast easily. "You've got to work on your speed Pan," he said.  
  
"Yes, Piccolo-san, I know. Let me try again."  
  
Piccolo fired a small ki blast at her which she avoided easily and countered with a kick to the ribcage. She quickly followed up with a couple punches to the face and a ki blast to piccolo's mid-section.  
  
"Am I getting better Piccolo-san?" Pan asked.  
  
Piccolo winced in pain and replied, "Yes Pan, you are. You're getting much better"  
  
"So now what do we work on?"  
  
"Training's over for today Pan."  
  
"Ok," she said, running off into the distance.  
  
A dark figure jumped down from a nearby tree's lowest branch and walked calmly over to Piccolo.  
  
"So, it's my turn to train now."  
  
"Yes, Dain-san, it is."  
  
Meanwhile, Pan had returned home to find Trunks there waiting for her.  
  
"Trunks-kun? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk tonight. Perhaps go to the city."  
  
Pan's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "I'd love to Trunks-kun"  
  
"I'll meet you by the old Capsule Corp. building at about 9 then?"  
  
"Sounds good Trunks-kun."  
  
Trunks hugged Pan and left for home. "See you tonight Pan-chan," Trunks said as he walked away.  
  
By this time, Dain and Piccolo were locked in a grapple and Dain easily flung Piccolo into a tree.  
  
"You're getting good Dain-san," Piccolo commented, "You might even be better than me."  
  
"I am better than you Piccolo-san," Dain replied.  
  
"Quite the boast Dain-san, care to prove it?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
With that Dain fired a Makankosappo at Piccolo's left arm blasting it off. Piccolo was amazed to see Dain using his move that he had never taught him how to do.  
  
"Dain-san, how did you manage to do that attack?"  
  
"I learn from experience Piccolo-san," Dain calmly replied, "Whenever I see a technique used, I can emulate it perfectly."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"Then watch," Dain stated calmly while picking up Piccolo's severed arm. As soon as he had picked it up off the ground it fused with him.  
  
"Dain-san, how did you learn Yuugou?"  
  
"A pair of Nameks I was fighting in hell used it. I easily picked it up from them."  
  
"Amazing," Piccolo said, collecting himself. "Then there's nothing more I can teach you. You are truly a greater fighter than me."  
  
"Then I shall be going. I hope to see you at some later time."  
  
"Jaa, Dain-san. Take care of yourself."  
  
"I think I can manage that," Dain said as he walked away.  
  
After a few minutes of uneventful walking, Dain bumped into something. He looked down to see that he had run into Pan who was bending down to look at something in the grass.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Dain said.  
  
Pan looked up at the man who had just bumped into her. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Dain Kinkaide," he replied, "But most people just call me Dain."  
  
"How come I've never seen you before today?"  
  
"I've been keeping my presence a secret for a while now, but I know at least one person that you do."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Piccolo-san"  
  
"How do you know Piccolo-san"  
  
"I've been training with him for the past 2 years in secret. I've been watching you train with him as well. Your name is Pan, right?"  
  
Pan looked at him strangely. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Well, then Pan-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
She smiled at him, "You too Dain-san, I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I don't know if it is really a pleasure to meet you, I don't know anything about you."  
  
Dain laughed and replied, "Good point, I'm sure you'll get to know me better in the future."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Anyway, what are you looking at there?"  
  
"I don't know. It's shiny and yellow. I think it might be a Dragonball, but I don't think it could be."  
  
"What do you mean you don't think it could be?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Ok, I'll hear it later, but first let's find out what this thing is."  
  
Dain pulled his sword out of its sheath and pried the object loose from the ground. It rolled out of its former resting place and stopped to show 1 red star facing upwards.  
  
"It is a Dragonball," Pan stated, amazed that it could possibly be a Dragonball. "But how?"  
  
"Hmmm.. perhaps I need some more information on what happened in order to understand why you're so surprised."  
  
"You could ask my dad later, but right now I want to show you something."  
  
"Ok, sure."  
  
Dain slipped the Dragonball into Pan's backpack and they walked off together. Eventually, after about an hour of walking they came to a large hill. Pan lifted a sheet of grass off the top of the hill and stepped inside. "You coming in Dain-san?" Pan asked.  
  
Dain walked into the opening in the hill and was amazed at what he saw. The inside of the hill was a furnished place that appeared to be suitable for living in.  
  
"What is this place Pan-chan?"  
  
"I found this cave a year ago, Bulma and dad helped me dig it out more and furnish it. It's where I go when I want to be alone."  
  
"Wait, how far is this from Satan city?"  
  
"About a mile or two."  
  
"A mile or two? East?"  
  
"Yeah, east. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason really."  
  
"There has to be a reason, I know you're hiding something."  
  
"I'll tell you later, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Pan looked at her watch and realized what time it was.  
  
"Dain-san, I have to go now, I'm supposed to meet someone at the old Capsule Corp. building at 9. It'll take me at least an hour to get there."  
  
"Ok then Pan-chan, I'll see you later."  
  
Pan took off in the direction of Satan City while Dain just sat down in a chair and looked around at Pan's hideaway looking sullen and depressed.  
  
Pan arrived at the Capsule Corp. building a little early and didn't see Trunks. She decided to go inside to look around and come back out a little before 9. Upon entering the building, Pan noticed a wall that had been blown open. Wondering how the wall got like this, she walked through it. What she saw there both frightened and surprised her.  
  
"Bebi?!" she exclaimed, "How are you still alive?"  
  
Bebi looked up at the little Saiya-jin and smiled. "Ah, Pan, how good to see you here."  
  
"Bebi, what are you doing alive? We all felt your ki disappear."  
  
"I escaped from the ship through teleportation and managed to find my way back here somehow. And now that I'm back, I can finally get my revenge on the Saiya-jin."  
  
"No, I won't let you."  
  
"You really think you can stop me?"  
  
Pan flew at Bebi and tried to kick him but he simply caught her leg and tossed her aside. She started wishing that someone could help her somehow.  
  
Dain was still sitting on the chair when he heard Pan's voice in his head wishing for help. "Pan-chan!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and flying off to the Capsule Corp. building. Realizing it would take him too long to fly there, he teleported into the basement of the old building by accident.  
  
Bebi looked at the female Saiya-jin and picked her up by the neck.  
  
"Your body will make a perfect host for me until I can destroy the rest of the Saiya-jin."  
  
Dain floated up through the floor as if he were a ghostly apparition. Bebi's grasp on Pan's neck grew tighter as Dain seeped into the room. A look of both shock and pain flashed onto Dain's face for a moment.  
  
"Put her down," Dain said with a feeling of authority.  
  
Bebi laughed at him and prepared to enter Pan's body. Dain unsheathed his sword and prepared his attack. Pan screamed and Dain chose this time to strike.  
  
Dain blinked and let out a blinding flash of light. As the light subsided, Dain released Pan from the grip of Bebi's now severed arm. Pan collapsed to the ground as Dain tried to fuse with Bebi's removed arm.  
  
The fusion succeeded and Dain could feel the power surging through his body. In fact, it was too much power for him to handle. His body began to tremble from the immense power. Every second his scream grew louder until he collapsed to the ground with one final deafening scream.  
  
Pan got up and looked towards Dain. She rushed to his side. "Dain-san?" she said, shaking his body. "Dain-san?"  
  
Thinking him to be dead, Pan flew into a rage. A friend she had made just hours ago was dead. She charged at Bebi and began attacking him furiously. A quick series of punches and kicks finished off with a Twin Energy Ball Attack caused Bebi to reel backwards. It was the perfect time to launch another attack, but Pan hesitated for too long. Bebi knocked her aside into a wall and she let out a sharp cry of pain.  
  
Trunks was outside wondering where Pan was when he heard her cry from inside. He rushed inside and saw Pan crumpled by a wall. He looked at Dain, saw him lying there and scanned the room for who did this to Pan. His eyes turned towards Bebi and a look of shock entered his eyes. "Bebi," he gasped, "How did you . . . never mind, I will defeat you once and for all."  
  
Trunks screamed in rage and flashed into SSJ. Bebi smiled at the Saiya- jin's power. "You really think you can defeat me?" he asked leeringly.  
  
Taking Bebi's taunt as an insult to his power, Trunks sped at Bebi and kicked him in the head. Bebi laughed and shrugged it off. Trunks decided he needed to attack him full force. He elbowed Bebi in the chest, kneed him in the stomach, and smashed his head down with his fists. Bebi stood up, shook his head and laughed. "Silly Saiya-jin, you expect to defeat me?"  
  
Bebi grabbed Trunks by the head and threw him into a wall. Trunks leapt back up and attempted to kick Bebi. Bebi just grabbed his leg and threw him back into a wall.  
  
Meanwhile, Dain and entered Pan's body and was trying to convince her to let him control her body.  
  
"Pan-chan, please. If you want to stand a chance against Bebi, you must let me do this."  
  
"Dain-san, I hardly know you. How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"Please Pan-chan, you ha---"  
  
Dain was cut off when he felt Trunks' ki fading.  
  
"Pan-chan, let me do it to save Trunks."  
  
"Trunks-kun doesn't need saving. He can handle himself."  
  
Dain caused Pan to open her eyes and turn her head towards Trunks. Trunks had been knocked out of SSJ and was losing badly to Bebi.  
  
"Ok, Dain-san. To help Trunks-kun."  
  
"Thank you Pan-chan."  
  
Pan raised from the ground and began to enter the fight.  
  
"Stay out of this Pan-chan, I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"It's ok Trunks-san, I can handle it."  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "Trunks-san?" he thought, "Pan-chan has never called me Trunks-san."  
  
Dain's trench coat floated over to Pan and she put it on.  
  
"Ah, I see," Trunks thought, "Dain has taken over Pan-chan's body so she can attack Bebi by surprise."  
  
Pan unsheathed Dain's sword and charged at Bebi. A couple quick slashes at Bebi's chest caused him to reel backwards. Pan slashed at Bebi's other arm and slashed it off as well.  
  
Bebi stood with both arms missing and laughed.  
  
"You expect that to stop me you puny female Saiya-jin?" Bebi asked as he regenerated both of his arms.  
  
"Yes," Pan replied, "But only for the moment I needed."  
  
With that Pan threw the sword through Bebi's chest and fired a 10x kamehameha through his stomach. Bebi was still trying to pull the sword out as the giant ki blast vaporized him completely.  
  
"And don't call me puny," Pan retorted at Bebi's vaporizing remains.  
  
Dain left Pan's body and returned to his own, leaping up to a rafter. Pan looked at what was left of Bebi after she and Dain were done and then remembered about Trunks.  
  
"Trunks-kun," she said, running into his arms, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Pan-chan," he replied, hugging her, "I'm just amazed at how much power you have."  
  
"It wasn't all me," Pan started to explain, "Dain-san was --"  
  
"I know Pan-chan, that's why you don't feel drained."  
  
Dain kneeled down and turned his head towards Trunks and Pan. He smirked at the two of them and looked to his left. He noticed a bomb slowly ticking down to zero.  
  
Realizing he only had enough energy to teleport two people out to safety, he teleported Trunks and Pan outside.  
  
Trunks and Pan barely had time to wonder how they got outside before the building exploded.  
  
"Trunks-kun?" Pan asked, "Do you see Dain-san anywhere?"  
  
"No, I don't Pan-chan"  
  
Pan ran to the wreckage of the building.  
  
"Dain-san?" she yelled, "Dain-san?"  
  
"Dain emerged from the rubble."  
  
"Dain-san? Are you alright?"  
  
"Don't look at me"  
  
"Dain-san?"  
  
Dain tried to hide his face from Pan, but she gingerly turned his face towards her. She revealed that the skin and muscle on the left half of his body had been completely blown off.  
  
"Dain-san?" Pan asked concernedly, "Are you going to be ok? Wait, don't talk. I'll take you home to see dad. Maybe he can help."  
  
"Pan-chan?" Trunks seemed distraught. "What do you think you're doing? Put him down now."  
  
"But Trunks-kun --"  
  
"No buts Pan-chan, put him down now and leave him here." By now Trunks was practically yelling at her.  
  
"But Trunks-kun, he's my f --"  
  
"NOW!" Trunks was yelling at her at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NO!!" Pan yelled back, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Pan flew home without looking back at Trunks. Trunks just stood there looking pissed until deciding to head home himself.  
  
Pan finally reached the door of her house, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry I caused you that trouble Pan-chan," Dain said softly.  
  
"It's not your fault Dain-san, Trunks is just a little --" she sniffled "-- a little stuck-up sometimes... I'm sure he'll forget about it tomorrow."  
  
"You're sure Pan-chan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Pan's father opened the door and was shocked at the person Pan was holding in her arms.  
  
"Dain-san?"  
  
"Yes, that's me," Dain replied.  
  
"Dain-san, I didn't think I'd see you again."  
  
"It's been a long time Son Gohan-san," Dain replied, "It's been a long time".  
  
"Dain-san," Son Gohan said, "You seem to be in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Yes, but it'll heal no problem. I just need rest."  
  
"How about we just get you some senzu beans?"  
  
"For some odd reason, they don't work on me, just give me two hours of rest and I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, we can offer you a guest room in our house for the time being."  
  
"Thank you Son Gohan-san."  
  
Gohan, Pan, Dain, and Videl (who had just walked in to see who was at the door) walked to the guest room. Dain laid down on the bed and stretched himself out.  
  
"Arigato Son Gohan-san and Videl-san," Dain said.  
  
"Anytime for such an old friend," Videl replied.  
  
Gohan and Videl started leaving the room and motioned for Pan to join them.  
  
"Can't I stay here with Dain-san?" Pan asked.  
  
Before either of her parents could answer, Goten entered the room and saw Dain.  
  
"Dain-san?" Goten queried.  
  
"Yes, that's me, but how do you know who I am?"  
  
"It's me, Son Goten. I understand why you don't recognize me, but how come you haven't changed at all since I last saw you?"  
  
"Son Goten-san? You sure have grown up nicely. Per--"  
  
"Goten, Pan-chan, please leave Dain-san alone, he needs to rest," Gohan said.  
  
"But papa, I'd like to know how all of you know him and why Goten said he hasn't changed at all."  
  
"No Pan-chan, he needs to re--"  
  
Dain raised a reassuring hand and said, "It's ok Gohan-san, I think I've got enough time to tell Pan-chan a story."  
  
"If you're sure Dain-san"  
  
"I'm sure Son Gohan-san," Dain replied, "Plus, I'm sure Pan-chan would enjoy it."  
  
Pan beamed with delight and sat down near Dain. Goten sat down there as well as he wanted to hear this story too. Gohan found a chair to sit in while Videl decided to make them all some tea. "Would you like some tea as well Dain-san?" Videl asked.  
  
"No thanks Videl-san. Although I appreciate the offer, I can't really drink much like this. But maybe later."  
  
"Would you like me to help you with that okusan?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That's ok omaesan, I can handle myself," was the reply from Videl.  
  
Pan tugged Dain's arm with excitement, "Can you start now?"  
  
"Sure Pan-chan, it happened about... Dende-sama.. it's been quite a while... How old are you now Son Gohan-san?"  
  
"Dain-san, what kind of question is that?" Gohan quizzically asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out how long ago it was."  
  
"Oh, in that case, I'm 40 now."  
  
"40? wow... so.. this story takes place about 21 years ago... wow.. I've been gone a long time now."  
  
"So this was before I was born Dain-san?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes, Pan-chan, it was. Anyway on with the story. Your Father and Piccolo were training on a field..."  
  
Flashback to 21 years ago. 1 year after the evil Buu was destroyed.  
  
"Gohan," said Piccolo, "You need to work on your speed."  
  
"Yes, I know Piccolo-san. I've been too busy studying lately and you've been off training."  
  
"There is a great evil coming now though Gohan, you need to train harder."  
  
"Are dad and Vegeta going to be there as well?"  
  
"Most likely Gohan. Your brother and Trunks will probably be there as well, along with the other Z warriors."  
  
"So Tenshinhan and Yamucha will be there?"  
  
"Yes, along with Chao-zu, Kuririn, and a new fighter whom I've been training. He's quite powerful. And he's human."  
  
At that moment the sky turned black as dark clouds covered the sky. Lightning flashed everywhere, almost as if threatening the two people who were training. With one sudden bolt of red lightning, the entire landscape was caught ablaze. Fire spread everywhere quicker than normal fire ever could.  
  
"It seems that training will have to be over for now Gohan."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed Piccolo-san. I'll get Videl, Goten and Trunks and bring them to the battlefield."  
  
Gohan left towards his house while Piccolo waited right where he was. A mysterious dark figure approached him from behind. "So Piccolo-san, the battle is about to begin?"  
  
"Hai, it is Dain-san."  
  
"Good, I haven't seen any real action for a while."  
  
"You know I beat you in our last spar."  
  
"Was I supposed to be fighting at full power there? Oh, I was? Sorry, maybe I should have."  
  
"I think you're just being cocky. You need to change that attitude."  
  
"Well, whatever. Where's this evil we're supposed to be fighting?"  
  
"That way," Piccolo replied pointing to the east.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
The two of them walk off to the battleground. As they arrive Son Goku, Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Yamucha and Kuririn are waiting there.  
  
"Piccolo-san, we left Chao-zu behind because he didn't want to come," Goku said.  
  
"Fair enough. I'd like you all to meet Dain-san. He's been training under me for a while."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Dain said, "Now where's this big evil?"  
  
"He's a bit impatient, isn't he," Kuririn whispered to Piccolo.  
  
"He's also a bit too proud of himself," Piccolo whispered back.  
  
"Kinda like Vegeta over there?" Kuririn asked.  
  
"Even more so."  
  
"More proud than Vegeta? Yikes."  
  
Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks flew onto the scene at that point.  
  
"Ok, everyone's here," Goku said.  
  
"Well, except the supposed 'great evil' that we're supposed to be fighting," Dain said with a smirk.  
  
As soon as he had finished saying that, a pair of mysterious figures flashed into view in a bolt of red lightning.  
  
"Well, I had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" Dain said, laughing.  
  
Everyone laughed at Dain's remark but another flash of red lightning caused them to stop.  
  
"Well, if you're all done having fun now, I think I'll take over these measly planet," the male figure stated.  
  
"First off, who in Kami's name are you guys?" Kuririn asked the two mysterious people.  
  
"I am Goukajaki," the mysterious male figure replied, "And this is Kijo."  
  
"Well, hi, I'm Dain, but you may call me 'your worst nightmare'."  
  
"Yes," Kuririn whispered to Piccolo, "Definitely worse than Vegeta."  
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Dain asked, "Let's attack these guys."  
  
"He's such a weak idiot," said Vegeta, "He doesn't know what he's up against."  
  
"Well, neither do you Vegeta-san," Dain replied.  
  
With a lofty "hmmpf" and a piercing glare, Vegeta turned his back to Dain.  
  
"Wow, that kid's got balls," Tenshinhan stated, "Talking back to Vegeta like that and all."  
  
"Balls? The only thing that kid's got is a big mouth," Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"Wanna make something of it old man?" Dain retorted.  
  
"You two stop that now," Goku tried to calm them down, "There's this big evil guy here who we have to fight."  
  
"You could call me by my name you know," Goukajaki stated calmly.  
  
"Yeah, uhh.. what was it again?"  
  
"Kakarotto you fool," Vegeta yelled, "Let's just shut up and fight."  
  
Goukajaki fired a small ki beam at Kuririn knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Ow, he got me, now I'm dead, ouch."  
  
"Kuririn get up, you're not dead," Gohan said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes I am, I'm very dead."  
  
"Oh just shut up and get back up you formerly bald idiot."  
  
"Ok, fine," Kuririn said as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Ok, guys, we're going to take them on like this," Yamucha explained, "Videl, you take the chick, the rest of us will take the big guy."  
  
"Uhh ok, no problem Yamucha," Videl said as she proceeded to beat the crap out of Kijo.  
  
Kijo rose to her feet and fired a small kikou ha at Videl which Videl easily dodged. Videl kicked Kijo in the head rendering her unconscious. Videl proceeded to snap Kijo's neck. Blood trickled from the side of Kijo's mouth as she lay dead on the ground.  
  
"I'll just watch on the sidelines while you guys fight Goukajaki then," Videl said waving at them.  
  
Dain just raised an eyebrow while everyone else sweatdropped. Dain approached Goukajaki and told him to take his best shot. Vegeta quickly ran in front of him. "No, take your best shot on me."  
  
Goukajaki shook his head and fired two of his strongest attack at both Dain and Vegeta. Smoke was billowing around them and Goukajaki quickly moved on to attack Tenshinhan and Yamucha. Tenshinhan and Yamucha were fighting for their lives but Goukajaki quickly rendered them both unconscious with punches to the back of their heads.  
  
Goten and Trunks stepped up next to fight the lumbering brute. Knowing that they did not stand a chance separately, the two young saiya-jins went SSJ and fused to form SSJ3 Gotenks. "Now we'll see what you're made of," Gotenks leered.  
  
"Oh boy," thought Goukajaki, "More cocky people, just what I needed."  
  
Gotenks started using all the attacks he knew on Goukajaki and even created some new ones, but none of them seemed to have any effect on him. Gotenks was beaten to a pulp by Goukajaki and the near-dead bodies of Goten and Trunks were laid on the ground.  
  
"Ok, that's it," Gohan said, "Time to get serious, you ready dad?"  
  
"Yep," Goku stated, flashing into SSJ.  
  
"You ready Piccolo-san?"  
  
"As always," Piccolo replied.  
  
"Let's do it!" Gohan exclaimed bursting into SSJ.  
  
The three Z Warriors charged at Goukajaki only to be batted away like flies. Goukajaki seemed to have no problem battling even the three strongest Z Warriors all at once.  
  
"Do you see where their folly is Vegeta-san?" Dain whispered to Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, they're all attacking at once. If they were to attack from different angles then they'd probably be able to overcome him."  
  
Gohan and Goku were already lying on the ground ready to accept death, but Piccolo was still fighting on. Goukajaki easily out-maneuvered him and pounded a great fist into his back. Piccolo dropped to the ground and looked at Dain and Vegeta standing behind Goukajaki with their arms crossed. Piccolo smirked and fell unconscious.  
  
"Well, it's either we take another shot at him, or Kuririn's gonna play dead. What do you say we take another shot at him Vegeta-san?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan kid."  
  
The two remaining fighters (other than Kuririn, but he doesn't count) charged at Goukajaki from behind and struck him hard. Goukajaki turned around to see the two fighters fly off in separate directions. They came flying back from either side and struck him hard again, then flew off in separate directions once again. Videl, noticing what they were doing and wanting to get in on the action started joining their attack pattern. All three of them pounded Goukajaki from different angles each time eventually reducing him to kneeling. Dain broke the pattern and landed on the ground "Enough," he stated calmly.  
  
Vegeta and Videl landed on the ground wondering what Dain was going to do.  
  
"Dain-san?" Videl seemed distraught as she said his name, "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"I'm going to end it right now," he replied, motioning for them to get back.  
  
All of the Z warriors stirred and noticing what Dain was about to do, donated some of their energy to him.  
  
"Good luck Dain-san," Goku said, giving him the thumbs up.  
  
"Have a blast kid," Vegeta said leeringly.  
  
"Have a blast" is exactly what Dain did. He created a powerful explosion which caused both he and Goukajaki to disappear completely.  
  
"Didn't think he'd take that literally," Vegeta commented.  
  
Back in the present, 21 years after this incident  
  
"So that's what happened," Dain finished.  
  
Pan sipped at her cup of tea and smiled at him. "So you sacrificed yourself to save everyone?"  
  
"Yes, but also sacrificed my mortal body. I was given it back 2 years ago, which is why I only seem to have aged 2 years since then."  
  
"I understand now," Pan said.  
  
"Good, anyway, how is Vegeta-san doing these days? Is he still his same proud and cocky self?"  
  
"You don't expect the high saiya-jin prince to change do you?" Gohan asked, laughing.  
  
"No, I guess not," Dain replied, also laughing, "And is Kuririn still playing dead?"  
  
"He pretty much avoids the fights now," Gohan replied.  
  
"Much more effective than playing dead I'd say," Dain laughed, "And how about your father? How is he these days?"  
  
Gohan was hoping Dain wouldn't ask this, but he had. Gohan mustered up his strength and replied, "He's dead."  
  
"Dead? but how?"  
  
Gohan explained the events bringing about Son Goku's death carefully as the tears started to well up in Pan's eyes.  
  
"I see," Dain said after Gohan had finished, "And since the dragonballs are gone, that means you can't wish him back."  
  
Pan was almost at the point of openly and loudly crying.  
  
"But Pan-chan and I happened across a Dragonball just a while ago, didn't we Pan-chan?"  
  
Pan ran crying out of the room.  
  
"Pan-chan?" Dain said concernedly, "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine Dain-san," Videl replied, "It's probably the painful recollection of her grandfather's death."  
  
"Ok, I'll check in on her later... after I can walk again."  
  
Gohan, Videl and Goten left the room, turning off the light as they left. Dain drifted off into sleep thinking about Pan and hoping she would be ok.  
  
Dain woke up 2 hours later feeling a lot better. He looked down at his left side and noticed that he did have skin again, so he must be recovered. Remembering what had happened earlier, he went to check in on Pan. Approaching her door he heard little muffled cries and a lot of movement. He slowly walked in to her room and noticed her tossing and turning on her bed.  
  
"Ojiisan.. no.. Goku.. please.." Pan was mumbling in her sleep.  
  
Dain walked up to her quietly, gave her a friendly hug and tucked her in to bed. Pan stopped tossing and turning and started falling asleep. Dain gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left her room. He turned back before closing the door and saw Pan smiling happily in her sleep.  
  
"She probably thought it was Trunks kissing her forehead," Dain thought while closing her door.  
  
"Well whatever," he started talking to himself out loud, "She'd probably never like a guy like... me anyway."  
  
Videl was walking through the halls and had heard what he was saying. "Who wouldn't Dain-san?"  
  
"Oh, Videl-san, I didn't know you would be up."  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Videl replied, "But who were you talking about?"  
  
Dain looked down at the ground and simply said, "Guess."  
  
"You like Pan-chan?" Videl asked.  
  
Dain still didn't lift his head, "Yeah."  
  
"Dain-san, that's kinda cute, but it's just a little weird."  
  
Dain looked up, "How so?"  
  
"We've all known you for so long," Videl replied, "It seems like your as old as us, even though you're not."  
  
"But otherwise, you'd have no problem with it?"  
  
"I wouldn't, and Gohan probably wouldn't have any problem with it."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"But why wouldn't she like you, you're quite a handsome guy... I admit I actually liked you back then."  
  
Dain smiled, "Well, thank you Videl-san, but it's not my looks, it's what I am."  
  
"I don't understand Dain-san."  
  
"How about that tea now, I can tell you all about it over that."  
  
"Ok, follow me."  
  
Dain followed Videl into the kitchen and she made some tea and set next to him. "So, tell me all about it," she said.  
  
"After I sacrificed myself to save you all... and the planet, my mortal body was gone, so I was sent to hell."  
  
"Hell? You?"  
  
"Apparently my cocky attitude wasn't smiled well upon by Enmadaiou-sama."  
  
"Just like Vegeta-san," Videl laughed, "You two were so much alike back then."  
  
"Yes, I know," Dain laughed as well, "But I changed in 19 years."  
  
"So what happened to you in hell?"  
  
"Well, a demon named Hyakuhei Oni decided to take control of me. He told me he'd give me my body back if I worked for him. I ended up training under him for quite some time and doing things in hell for him. After 19 years of what seemed like torture, he finally gave me a mortal body to do a task for him. He wanted me to kill someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Dain lowered his head and looked into the mug of tea. He took a sip of the tea before answering, "Pan-chan and Trunks-san."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't do it though. I can't kill them. I care about Pan-chan too much to hurt either of them."  
  
"So you know she has a crush on Trunks-san then?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, that still doesn't explain what you mean by 'What you are'."  
  
"This body is only half human."  
  
"So you're half-human, half-saiya-jin?"  
  
"No," Dain shook his head and took another sip of the tea, "I'm half-human, half-undead."  
  
"Undead?" Videl was taken aback, "So that means you're..."  
  
"Technically half-dead, yes. But I age like a normal human being."  
  
"She could still like you Dain-san."  
  
"I know, but if she found out about.. what I'm supposed to do... I doubt she could trust me..."  
  
"I understand, I won't tell her anything, don't worry."  
  
"Arigato Videl-san."  
  
"No problem Dain-san," Videl said reassuringly, "But how did you end up meeting Pan-chan."  
  
"As I was supposed to kill her, I started following her a lot, watching what she did. I found out she was training with Piccolo-san, so I decided to start training with my old master as well. Eventually surpassing him."  
  
"You're human and you've surpassed Piccolo?"  
  
"It's complicated. Anyway, I was following Pan-chan around a lot and ended up seeing her looking almost directly where I was. I took one look at her face and realized I couldn't kill her."  
  
"You're such a sweet guy now Dain-san," Videl said with a short laugh, "If I weren't married and so much older than you now, I'd date you in a second."  
  
Dain laughed at this and finished off his tea. "Anyway Videl-san," he finally said, "I have to return to hell to report to my master."  
  
"But you've failed. How can you possibly face him?"  
  
"I plan to kill him," Dain stated calmly, "I've had enough of his orders, and now that I have a mortal body, I don't need him anymore. I only worked for him to gain passage back to earth. I have that now, and I don't need him anymore."  
  
"I see you've still got a bit of that defiant attitude in you after all Dain-san."  
  
Dain laughed, "Yes, I guess I do. But I must be going."  
  
"Good luck Dain-san, I'll tell Pan-chan you said goodbye."  
  
"Arigato Videl-san."  
  
With that Dain walked out of the kitchen and left the house. He quickly teleported down to hell into his master's abode.  
  
"So, have you accomplished your task maggot?" Hyakuhei Oni asked of Dain.  
  
Dain stared at him defiantly and simply said, "No."  
  
"You dare defy me? For that you will pay."  
  
"Do your worst," Dain replied with a certain glare in his eye.  
  
Hyakuhei Oni rose from his throne and pounded Dain on the head. Dain fell to the ground smiling what seemed to be an evil smile. Hyakuhei Oni body checked Din into a wall and punched him in the gut hard. Dain just kept smiling.  
  
"I'm beating the pulp out of you and yet you keep smiling. Why is that?"  
  
"Because you're not hurting me at all."  
  
"Wha--" He hardly had time to respond as Dain had fired a small ki blast into his stomach.  
  
"Dain rose to his feet and glowed with a strange white aura."  
  
"What? How did you?"  
  
"You won't have time to find out," Dain said as he created a genki dama in his hand.  
  
"No, please, I'll give you anything, just don't kill me."  
  
"You've already given me what I want, you're useless now," Dain said throwing the genki dama at Hyakuhei Oni.  
  
Hyakuhei Oni didn't even have time to scream before he was wiped out of existence by Dain's genki dama.  
  
"Well then, I guess I could stay here for a while," Dain said, sitting on Hyakuhei Oni's throne."  
  
"I can't get used to this though," Dain thought, "I need to get back to earth. There's people who care about me there."  
  
With that thought, Dain teleported back to earth right in front of Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo-san," Dain said, extending a hand, "I'd like to thank you for your training."  
  
Piccolo shook Dain's hand and said, "No problem Dain-san, but you sure have changed a lot from that punk kid I knew 21 years ago."  
  
"Not as much as you think," Dain said walking away to Pan's hill.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home," Dain simply replied.  
  
Pan had waken up, still partially in tears and wanted to be alone. Sneaking out her bedroom window, she headed to her hill for some quiet time. Upon arriving she heard a noise from inside that sounded like someone was in there. Preparing herself for the worst, Pan followed the source of the noise to find something she didn't expect.  
  
"D-- Dain-san?" she said, startled.  
  
Dain looked up at her to show that his eyes were in tears.  
  
"Dain-san? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her for a while and said, "You came here because you want to be alone. I'll leave."  
  
"No Dain-san, I'd like to know what's wrong."  
  
"Ok... pull up a chair."  
  
Pan pulled a chair up next to him and sat down to listen to his problem.  
  
"Remember how I told you before that I had lived 21 years ago?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, 21 years ago.. before I died.. this exact spot was where my home was."  
  
"You mean.. this hill was your home?"  
  
"It wasn't always a hill. There was a large mansion here. I just wonder what happened to it. My family, my friends.. all of them just seemed to disappear in 21 years."  
  
"Well, some friends are still here."  
  
"Yeah, your family, Vegeta-san's family and Piccolo. But there were others.. they probably wouldn't even know me now."  
  
"Yeah, probably not."  
  
"The hardest thing though is that my family.. my little sister.. all of them are just... gone."  
  
Dain couldn't hold the tears back any longer and Pan comforted him. She hugged him tightly as he cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Pan-chan?"  
  
"Yes Dain-san?  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime Dain-san."  
  
Dain hugged her and started to get up.  
  
"Dain-san?"  
  
"Yes Pan-chan?"  
  
"Last night, I felt someone tuck me in and kiss me on the forehead."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Was that you?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and replied, "Hai."  
  
"I-- It was?"  
  
"Hai, it was me."  
  
Pan looked up at the 18-year-old man who stood before her and smiled. Now she had a decision to make. The man she had a crush on who was 14 years older than her, or her new friend, who apparently had a crush on her. Without thinking, she kissed him on the lips. Realizing what she'd done, the smile vanished from her face as she sank into a room. "I'd like to be alone," she said.  
  
"Alright Pan-chan, I'll leave you to your thoughts. See you sometime later."  
  
"Jaa Dain-kun."  
  
Dain walked out the door and was flying off to the old Capsule Corp. building's remains when he suddenly realized what she had said. "Sh-- sh-- she called me Dain-kun?" he asked of himself silently, "But that means that... now I realize why she wanted to be left alone." He continued his journey to the Capsule Corp. building remains and arrived at his destination.  
  
"I wonder who planted the bomb here. It couldn't have gotten in by itself."  
  
As Dain checked out the wreckage, Mr. Satan charged at him.  
  
"So," the world's 'greatest' martial artist said, "Do you think you can just blow up a building and get away with it?"  
  
"Uhh.." Dain noticed the TV crew closely following Mr. Satan around.  
  
"Not while," Mr. Satan paused for effect, "MR. SATAN is on duty!"  
  
"Umm.. listen old.. wait.. did you say Mr. Satan?"  
  
"Yes, you wrong-doer, that is my name, and it shall be the last name you'll ever hear."  
  
"Aren't you Pan-chan's grandfather?"  
  
"What have you done to my Pan-chan?" Mr. Satan asked, still thinking Dain was an evil guy, "Well, no matter, I.." yet another pause for effect, "MR. SATAN, will beat the answer out of you."  
  
"Ummm yeah, I'm trying to find out who planted the..."  
  
"Don't try to trick MR. SATAN with your mind games, I'm too smart for that."  
  
"You forgot to pause for effect."  
  
"I said enough of your mind games! Now feel the wrath of my ultimate move!"  
  
"Hooo boy.. this is gonna be pathetic," Dain thought.  
  
"Satan Mirakuru Supesharu Urutora Suupaa Megaton Panchi!!!!!" Mr. Satan yelled as he performed his 'special' punch on Dain.  
  
"Uhh.. was that supposed to hurt?"  
  
"Wha? how coul.. I mean," Mr. Satan spoke directly into the camera, "I didn't want to hurt him too badly, so I weakened it a bit, maybe a bit too much."  
  
"Can I just continue trying to figure out who planted the bomb now?"  
  
"Don't try your tricks on me, you evil-doer I can see right through your lies."  
  
"Yeah, let's see you see through this then," Upon saying this, Dain exhaled a large smoke cloud around the news crew.  
  
"What was that supposed to do?" The earth's champion asked.  
  
"just meddle with the cameras and such for a bit so I can explain something to you."  
  
"What do you have to explain to me?"  
  
"Ok, this is simple, I'm an old friend of both Son Gohan and your daughter, Videl. I've recently befriended Pan-chan and might even end up with a relationship with her.. who knows? My Point is this, I'm not evil, and I'm one hell of a lot stronger than you. So let me get back to what I was doing before I embarrass you in front of the TV crew."  
  
"Err.. ok sorry... Can you just like go out of vision so it looks like I beat you up?"  
  
"There's no point, the electronics in their equipment are all screwed up now."  
  
"What? So all that footage of me is.."  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!"  
  
Dain left Mr. Satan in tears as he walked back to the part of the collapsed building he was inspecting previously. Noticing a shiny object, Dain picked it up. Apparently someone had left their calling card behind the bomb. Dain tapped it repeatedly. "Hmm.. indestructable," he thought, "I'd best take this back to someone who knows what to do with it.  
  
He knew exactly where to go to find out what it was. Dain flew off to Bulma's house and landed in front of it. He knocked on the door and asked if anyone was home.  
  
"Coming," Bulma chimed.  
  
Before she could get there, someone else had already opened the door.  
  
"Vegeta-san, it's been a while."  
  
"YOU!!" Vegeta exclaimed, "But how? I saw you explode."  
  
"I came back."  
  
"Well, I'll just make you stay dead then. I remember everything about that time. And those insults you threw at me. Even in death I wouldn't let you escape them, and now, you pay."  
  
"Vegeta-san, may I please speak to Bulma?"  
  
"Iie, Dain, you may not. We settle this now."  
  
"Fine," Dain said, tossing the strange object to Bulma as she entered the doorway, "While I'm doing this, could you find out what that is for me Bulma?"  
  
"Sure," Bulma replied, "but don't hurt Veggie-kun too much. And don't make any short jokes."  
  
"I heard that!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"SO?" Bulma yelled louder.  
  
"Nothing dear," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Good then, I'll go inside and find out what this thing is, while you two spar."  
  
"This isn't a spar Bulma, it's a fight to the death."  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to find some way of wishing you back then won't we Veggie-kun?"  
  
"Please shut up Bulma."  
  
"Go have your fun dear."  
  
"So, shall we start now Vegeta-san?"  
  
"I'm ready when you are kid."  
  
"You make the first move, Vegeta-san."  
  
"Alright then, I will."  
  
Vegeta burst into SSJ and charged at Dain. Dain quickly dodged Vegeta's attack and attempted to hit him, but Vegeta managed to move out of the way.  
  
"You've got speed old man," Dain said, "But do you have the power?"  
  
"Enough talk boy, get on with it."  
  
Dain flashed out of sight to appear behind Vegeta, but Vegeta was ready for him and tried to kick him in the gut, missing completely as Dain was now behind him again, pounding his elbow into his back. Vegeta stood up and stared at Dain. Dain just smirked at Vegeta and faked a kick, but the fake did not faze Vegeta. They stood glaring at each other until Dain's smirk seemed more evil than before.  
  
"What are you smiling at kid?" Vegeta asked of Dain.  
  
"This," Dain said calmly while releasing a big bang attack on Vegeta.  
  
"My attack? But how?"  
  
"Long story, no time, let's get back to the fight now, ne?"  
  
Vegeta tried to punch Dain in the face but his punch was easily dodged and countered. Vegeta found his arm in Dain's grasp as Dain's leg sped towards his head. Vegeta tried to duck, but couldn't because his arm was held fast. Dain's kick came in contact with Vegeta's head knocking him to the ground.  
  
"I've had enough of you kid," Vegeta said, "Time to end this now."  
  
With a sudden burst of both rage and fear, Vegeta's hair began to grow longer. Vegeta had become SSJ3 for the first time in his life.  
  
"Impressive," Dain said, "First time, ne?"  
  
Vegeta just stared at Dain then reappeared behind him kicking him in the back. Dain fell to the ground as a large black blast surrounded both fighters causing complete darkness.  
  
"Arcane Shadow Magic?!" Dain exclaimed, "But I didn't use.... so..."  
  
Dain got up from the ground and felt for a ki. Seeming to find what he was looking for he grabbed a dark figure by the shoulders and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Get off me Dain-kun," the figure said, "I know you wanted me in bed, but that doesn't mean you can force yourself upon me."  
  
Dain laughed and got up, dispersing the darkness. "Tina-chan, it's been a while, but at least I fulfilled my promise to you."  
  
The figure got up revealing herself to be a beautiful woman in a long black dress. "Yes, you did Dain-kun, and I rather like the clothes you picked out for me."  
  
"Only the best for the one who taught me Arcane Shadow Magic," Dain replied.  
  
"So, you need some help beating this brute Dain-kun?" Tina asked with a hint of delight in her voice.  
  
"No, that's ok Tina-chan, we prefer to keep this fight fair."  
  
"Ok, suit yourself then Dain-kun."  
  
Dain helped Vegeta up and said, "Shall we continue Vegeta-san?"  
  
"Don't touch me kid," was Vegeta's reply as he punched Dain across the jaw.  
  
Dain rubbed his jaw and the fight continued. Tina watched on as the two men fought fiercely against one another, one appearing to be losing, then always making a surprising comeback. She became bored of this quickly and wanted to liven things up on several occaisions, but a sharp glance from Dain was all it took to make her stop. Eventually, Vegeta seemed to be coming out victorious. But Dain had yet another ace up his sleeve. Firing a Kamehameha into Vegeta, he managed to knock him out of all SSJ form. Vegeta, being back to the non-SSJ form, knew he didn't stand a chance against Dain, but also wouldn't give up. As he rose to his feet, Dain slammed both of his fists into Vegeta's head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"It's over," Dain said.  
  
Tina and Dain carried Vegeta into the house and had Bulma give him a senzu bean. Vegeta looked up at Dain. "I will never say that you are better than me, you just got lucky," Vegeta said to Dain.  
  
"I didn't expect you to admit defeat Vegeta-san."  
  
Bulma walked into the room and Dain turned to her. "Have you found out what that item is yet Bulma?" Dain asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I haven't Dain-san. And who is this," she said turning to Tina, "Are you two a couple?"  
  
Dain laughed and replied, "No, she's just an old friend."  
  
"Care to tell us the story?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I think Tina can tell it herself," Dain said.  
  
Tina nodded in reply and started to tell her story. "I grew up in a small rural town. My family was always poor. Everyone then was so pure, so good. It disgusted me. I started reading books that I wasn't supposed to and trying out spells and such. I eventually taught myself to use Arcane Shadow Magic. For that, I was burned."  
  
"Did you say Burned?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, this was 900 years ago. Most people in my town didn't even know about ki, or how to focus it. So magic was definitely a thing of evil to them."  
  
"Nowadays, that kind of thing would be commonplace," Bulma stated.  
  
"Well, after dying, I was sent to hell. For 880 or so years I was alone. Then Dain-kun arrived. He saw me using Arcane Shadow Magic in hell and asked me how I did it. So I promised to teach him how if he would give me something. He told me he'd give me my mortal body back once he overthrew the ruler of our area. I admired his spunk, so I decided to teach him whether he overthrew our ruler or not. As you can see, he ended up keeping his promise."  
  
"Boy, that kid I knew 21 years ago sure has changed a lot," Vegeta commented, "He's gotten soft."  
  
"Only for the ladies," Dain whispered in Vegeta's ear, "I assume you've done the same thing."  
  
"A bit kid, only a bit."  
  
Dain laughed and turned to Bulma, "So I heard you had another child while I've been dead."  
  
"Yes, her name is Bra. Have you seen Trunks lately though Dain-san?"  
  
"Yes, I helped him and Pan beat Bebi yesterday."  
  
"B-Bebi!?!" both Vegeta and Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"That monster is back?" Bulma asked with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Not anymore he's not," Dain calmly stated in reply.  
  
"Thank Dende-sama," Bulma exhaled in relief.  
  
Meanwhile in Trunks' room he was combing his hair. Having just stepped out of the shower, he didn't bother to put a shirt on yet. Pan flew in his open window and stared at him. Seeing her behind him in the mirror, he turned around. "Pan-chan?" Trunks exclaimed upon seeing her in a tanktop instead of her normal red shirt.  
  
"Trunks-kun, I.. I.. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Pan-chan?"  
  
"I..I...I love you Trunks-kun."  
  
Trunks looked down at Pan in disbelief. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I love you Trunks-kun."  
  
"Pan-chan, I'm 14 years older than you. I'm practically twice your age."  
  
"But Trunks-kun, that doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Pan-chan, I thought we were just friends, but all this time you've had a crush on me?"  
  
"Hai, Trunks-kun, and I decided to act on it."  
  
Trunks looked out at the ceiling, then back at Pan. "It won't work Pan- chan."  
  
"We can make it work Trunks-kun."  
  
"Didn't you hear me Pan-chan, I said it won't work."  
  
"I want it to work."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"But Trunks-kun..."  
  
"We can still be friends Pan-chan."  
  
Pan looked up at him in tears. "No," she said, "We can't"  
  
"Pan-chan, don't be silly. Of course we can still be friends."  
  
She looked at his muscular chest. Half of her wanted to rest her head on it and kiss it while the other half wanted to fire a ki blast through it. The tears welling up in her eyes even more, Pan ran out of his room crying, not caring who might see her. She ran through the foyer crying her eyes out and was about to leave the door when she felt an arm grab around her and pick her up.  
  
"What's the matter Pan-chan? Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Please, put me down," she said, turning to see who the owner of the arm was.  
  
"Sure you want to be put down Pan-chan?"  
  
She looked at the man who had picked her up and sighed, "No. Please don't Dain-kun."  
  
Dain smiled at her as she whispered in his ear, "Please hold me."  
  
Dain whispered back, "By the direction you came from and the tears on your face, I can tell what happened. Trunks rejected you didn't he?"  
  
She nodded and held onto him. "Dain-kun," she whispered looking at Tina, "Does your offer still stand?"  
  
Dain turned to where she was looking, laughed and replied, "Yes, my offer still stands Pan-chan."  
  
Pan kissed him on the lips and Dain let her down.  
  
"Since when are you and Pan a couple Dain-san?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Since umm.." Dain looked at his watch, "About 10 seconds ago."  
  
Pan giggled and held onto Dain's arm.  
  
"You two make such a cute couple," Bulma commented.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll find me a nice man somewhere in this time," Tina said with a little laugh.  
  
Dain laughed and held Pan's hand. "Well, Tina, there's always Trunks," he said.  
  
Pan giggled and cuddled closer to Dain.  
  
"I guess I should go check if I can identify that strange object you brought here Dain-san," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, ok then, there's really no hurry Bulma."  
  
"I'd like to find out what it is myself," Bulma commented as she left the room, "And what it's made of."  
  
Trunks stepped out of his room and saw Pan holding onto Dain. He smiled and walked towards everyone.  
  
"So, it seems you found someone else already Pan-chan," Trunks said with a smile.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks then looked away from him. "I'm not speaking to you."  
  
"I guess she's still a little bitter Trunks-san," Dain commented.  
  
"Yeah, it looks that way Dain-san."  
  
Tina looked at Trunks, who was still not wearing a shirt, and smiled. "I could get to like him," Tina said.  
  
"Checking him out already Tina-chan?" Dain whispered to Tina.  
  
"Maybe Dain-kun," Tina replied, "Gotta know if he's my type first."  
  
"And what is your type Tina-chan? Anything with a penis?"  
  
Tina laughed, "Actually that's pretty much it Dain-kun."  
  
Pan giggled, overhearing their conversation. "Dain-kun?" she asked, "Could I talk to you.. alone?"  
  
Dain looked around the room. "Um.. Tell Bulma I'll be back in a couple hours."  
  
Tina looked at him sexily. "More like 15 minutes Dain-kun," she retorted laughing  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Tina-kun." Dain was not amused, "Shall we go Pan-chan?"  
  
"Yes," she replied giggling and imitated Dain's voice, "We shall."  
  
Dain laughed and picked her up in his arms, carrying her out the door. Pan smiled and kissed him.  
  
"This'll give me time to make the moves on this hunk," Tina thought to herself.  
  
Pan and Dain arrived at Pan's hill in no time at all and went inside. Pan kicked off her shoes and jumped on the bed. She stretched out her legs and laid back on the bed. "Dain-kun," she said.  
  
"Yes Pan-chan?"  
  
"My feet are kinda sore."  
  
Dain walked over to her, kissed her and started massaging her feet. "Mmmmmm," Pan mumbled, closing her eyes. Dain looked at her and smiled. Bending down to kiss her, he brushed her hair out of the way and untied her bandana. Kissing her neck, Dain saw Pan slowly talking off her shirt. Dain helped her and took off his trench coat and shirt as well. "Dain-kun?" Pan said, "I...I'm kinda tired."  
  
"Then let's just sleep."  
  
"Together.. in the same bed?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that, as long as nothing happens."  
  
Pan shuffled over as Dain took off his boots and slid into bed next to her. "Goodnight Pan-chan," Dain said.  
  
"Goodnight Dain-kun," she replied, kissing him.  
  
They both smiled and seemed to drift off into sleep.  
  
Bulma was tinkering around in her lab, and eventually a reading came up on one machine. Turning to look at it, a look of horror entered her face. "Vegeta-san," Bulma ordered, "Call Dain-san and Pan-chan."  
  
"You heard your mother Trunks, now get calling."  
  
"Tou-san, I distinctly remember telling YOU to do it."  
  
"Kid takes more and more after his father every day," Vegeta said picking up the phone and dialing for Pan and Dain.  
  
Dain stirred and toppled out of Pan's arms and onto the floor. "Ow," he said rubbing his back.  
  
"You ok, Dain-kun?"  
  
"I'm fine Pan-chan," he kissed her, "I have to go answer the phone now."  
  
"Have fun Dain-kun," she said, kissing him back.  
  
Dain picked up the phone. "Hello? Vegeta-san? What? Now? Ok, we'll be right over." Hanging up the phone he walked back to Pan and told her to put her clothes on. "Why Dain-kun? I'm too hot." Pan asked.  
  
"Well, first, yes, you are hot, and second, Bulma found out what that object was. I have to go hear the results."  
  
"What makes you think I want to go back there right now?"  
  
"So you'll stay here Pan-chan?"  
  
"I can handle myself Dain-kun."  
  
Dain smiled and kissed her, "I know you can Pan-chan."  
  
She kissed him back as he put his clothes back on and left through the door. Arriving at Bulma's house in practically no time at all, he knocked and let himself in. "So you've found out what it is Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, Dain-san, come in here and take a look at this."  
  
Dain looked closely at the image on Bulma's monitor. A look of surprise, not fear crawled across his face.  
  
"But how could they come back?" Dain asked, "All their members were killed off much before I died."  
  
"Well, except two."  
  
"Yes, except two."  
  
"But how could Red Ribbon re-emerge?" Dain asked.  
  
"Maybe there was some member that we didn't know about." Bulma replied.  
  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is what they want, and how we should stop them."  
  
"Exactly Dain-san."  
  
"So who could still be alive? I thought Goku-san killed them all."  
  
"Yes, that he did. Son-kun was quite the warrior.. even at that age."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him."  
  
"WHAAT?!"  
  
"Umm.. forget I said anything," Dain said cleaning the wax out of his ear.  
  
"So that means that someone survived."  
  
"Yes, but who? 18 is good now, and 17 has been gone for quite some time."  
  
At that point Vegeta called them from outside the room, "There's some guy on the phone who says he's got Kakarotto's grand-brat."  
  
Dain rushed to the phone and snatched it from Vegeta. "Thank you for caring about Pan, Vegeta-san," he said.  
  
"Who said I care about the little brat? I was just calling you to tell you before I hung up. Too bad you got here in time."  
  
"You never change Vegeta," Dain said while turning into the phone.  
  
"Ahh, who is this?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.  
  
"My name is Dain," Dain replied, "But maybe I should ask who you are."  
  
"Who I am doesn't matter just owwww...."  
  
Dain wondered what was going on and rasied an eyebrow.  
  
"Dain-kun? I don't think I'll need your help or anything, I've pretty much got everything under control here."  
  
"Heh, that's my Pan-chan. You show 'em what for."  
  
Trunks walked over to where Dain was and asked, "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Dain replied, "Pan-chan's kicking some kidnapper ass though."  
  
"Yep, that's Pan-chan alright."  
  
At that point a loud thud was heard over the phone. The original male voice came back on and said, "Now that that's taken care of I guess I should tell you what I want in return for this little brat."  
  
"What makes you think I'll give in to your demands? What's stopping me from teleporting over there right now and kicking your ass?"  
  
"I could kill her anytime. She's unconcious right now and her throat is very close to a sword."  
  
"Hmm.. in that case.. What do you want?"  
  
"I want the two surviving Red Ribbon Androids delivered to me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"For.. reprogramming."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
A click on the other side signified that the phone had been hung up. Dain hung up on his end as well and looked down at the ground.  
  
"What did they want?" Bulma asked, concerned.  
  
"He wants the two remaining androids."  
  
"I know for a fact that 18 won't be too happy about that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Especially since it means seeing her brother again."  
  
"Well, I'll go tell 18, you find 17."  
  
"Will do," Dain said with a sigh.  
  
Dain trudged out the door with his head hanging down. "This is all my fault," he thought, "I never should have left Pan-chan alone." He flew off, searching for Android #17.  
  
Tina had followed Dain outside and watced him fly away. "In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him look so down," she thought to herself, "If this is what love is like, then I don't think it's something I'd want." She flew off after him, following from an unnoticable distance. She kept her ki low so she wouldn't be able to sense him.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma had arrived at Kame House to contact 18. Trunks had come along for the ride, but didn't state his reasons for doing so. Stepping out of the hover car, Bulma walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Hello?" an elderly voice said from within, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Bulma," she replied.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" the elderly voice laughed, "Finally come to your senses and decided you wa-"  
  
He was interrupted by Bulma putting her fist through the door and grabbing him by the neck.  
  
"Listen you old pervert," Bulma yelled, "I'm only here to talk to 18 about something, now get out of my face."  
  
Kamesennin quickly withdrew from the door, allowing Bulma to step inside. Marron stepped out into the Foyer, greeting Bulma.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Bulma-san," the long-haired blond said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, hello Marron, I'd like to speak to your mother."  
  
At that point, Trunks walked through the door and Marron turned to look at him.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Marron-chan," he said.  
  
Marron's cheeks turned red as she looked at him. Bulma quickly gained her attention back by snapping her fingers in front of the blonde's face.  
  
"Go get your mother Marron," Bulma commanded.  
  
"Oh, hai.. Gomen, Bulma-san. Trunks-kun, could you come too?"  
  
Trunks smiled briefly, then replied, "Sure, why not?"  
  
The two of them walked off into another room, with 18 coming out of that room shortly afterwards.  
  
"Bulma-san, What is it? You seem so distraught."  
  
"Pan-chan has been kidnapped by... someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
While the two of them were talking, Kamesennin was creeping up slowly behind Bulma. He reached his arms out to grab her butt, but a quick backhand from Bulma sent him flying back into the wall.  
  
"Back off, old man," she calmly stated.  
  
"Bulma-san, what does this unknown person want?" the blonde android enquired.  
  
Turning her attention back to 18, Bulma replied, "You and 17."  
  
"WHAT!? Why?"  
  
"Dain-san never told me that much."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'll explain everything," Bulma said, taking 18 into another room.  
  
Meanwhile, Dain had landed in a forest where he believed 17 to be. He walked around, not really caring about what was around him. A slight rustling in a nearby bush didn't even put him on guard. His mind was just too preoccupied. He couldn't stop thinking that Pan's predicament was his fault.  
  
Tina looked down at him from a tree, wishing she could help him somehow, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" an unfamiliar male voice said to Tina.  
  
She turned around to find a black-haired man standing there. Before she could do anything, he had grabbed her hands. Unable to use her magic, she did the only thing she could. She screamed.  
  
Dain turned around towards the source of the scream just as Tina and her assailant dropped to the ground.  
  
"Tina-chan!" he gasped in surprise, "And.. you."  
  
Back at Kame House, Marron and Trunks were listening to a rendition of Wands' "Sabitsuita Machine Gun de Ima o Uchi Nukou". Marron looked up at the hunk sitting beside her, and blushed. Trunks simply smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
Marron sank into his arms and smiled.  
  
"Pan-chan won't mind, will she?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"No," Trunks replied, "She's found someone else."  
  
Bulma and 18 were sitting on the couch as Bulma had just finished explaining everything to the female android.  
  
"I see. So this 'Dain' person saved the earth without me knowing about it?"  
  
"Yes, he did. And he's somehow come back to life."  
  
"And now I'm supposed to go with him and my brother to see some person we don't know the identity of because he wants to reprogram us?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"I can assume that this person is from Red Ribbon. Especially since he knows about me and 17."  
  
"That's what I figured as well. So, will you do it?"  
  
"Yes, but only for Pan-chan."  
  
In the meantime, Dain was staring up at the black-haired male holding Tina. He had no idea how she got here, and at the moment, he couldn't care less. His only priority was to help her.  
  
"So, you're the famous 'Dain' I've heard so much about," the male in the tree stated.  
  
"You've heard about me, have you?"  
  
"Yes, I have. And I assume you've heard about me as well."  
  
"Of course. Android #17. How could I not have?"  
  
"I suppose you want me to let go of your girlfriend up here."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Considering how concerned she seemed to be about you, I would believe she was."  
  
Tina blushed as Dain responded, "Well, you believe wrong then. But I'll help her just the same."  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that? You're a human, I'm an android. You can't possibly get up here quickly enough."  
  
As soon as 17 had finished saying this, Dain was floating right beside him, staring him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Well, I stand corrected," the android stated, dropping Tina to the ground below.  
  
Dain merely continued glaring at the android, knowing Tina would right herself before hitting the ground. 17 returned his glare and Dain couldn't help but notice the cold feeling within those eyes.  
  
Android 17 lept off the branch and disappeared, reappearing behind Dain in order to hit his blind side. He had just started to wind up the punch when he felt Dain's foot hit his gut.  
  
"You fight well for someone so young," the Android commented.  
  
"I'm older than I look. As you may have heard."  
  
The two men resumed fighting, seeming to be a perfect match. Each warrior's blows were matched with a block from the other. Even as the speed of the attacks went up, neither fighter seemed to take any direct damage. Unfortunately, the cyborg had the upper hand. Dain was getting tired as the Android's attacks continued at full force. Eventually, 17 landed a blow on Dain's face, causing him to reel back.  
  
"What a pity. You seem to be getting tired," the Android said, "Oh well. Time to finish this."  
  
As Dain started to regain his ground, 17 landed a hard overhand on Dain's back, knocking him to the ground. Dain started to get up, but only made it halfway before he felt the android's foot hit his ribcage with a snap. Dain quickly fell back down.  
  
"Oh well, one down, one to go," the Android said, looking towards Tina.  
  
Tina was ready for him. Having both of her hands free, she unleashed a massive wave of pure Dark Energy towards the android. Normally against someone with such dark intentions as the Android, this attack would have done nothing. However, seeing as the android was powered by energy, it caused considerable damage to him, knocking him down to his knees.  
  
Dain had already started to get up when he noticed the male android on his knees before Tina.  
  
"Oh, so this is how you get a guy to go down on you Tina-chan," he quipped.  
  
"Not funny," Tina said, obviously not amused.  
  
Dain walked over to 17 who asked, "Why did you come here for me?"  
  
"Someone who appears to be associated with your creator wants you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wants to reprogram you."  
  
"What?! I won't let that happen. You'll have to kill me."  
  
"I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it for Pan-chan."  
  
"Son Goku's granddaughter?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"Why would I care about her?"  
  
"You don't. I'm fully aware of that. But he wants your sister as well."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she actually cares about Pan-chan," Dain bluffed, not actually knowing whether she did or not.  
  
"So, this person wants both me and my sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And if only one of us goes?"  
  
"He'll probably kill both Pan-chan and the android who goes. Or he'll just reprogram her and use her against you."  
  
"You still haven't answered why I should go with you."  
  
"You care about your sister?"  
  
"Maybe," the android stated, trying not to show a sign of weakness, although it was obvious that Dain had already found it.  
  
"Would you want her to suffer more than you have already made her suffer?"  
  
The android bowed his head and simply said, "Fine, I'll go with you. Maybe she'll forgive me if I help her."  
  
"That's quite possible."  
  
Dain bent down to pick up 17, but found that he couldn't carry him due to his broken ribs.  
  
"Tina-chan, would you mind carrying 17 back to Bulma's for me?"  
  
"Not at all," she said, picking up the cyborg and following after Dain towards Bulma's pad.  
  
Bulma and Android #18 had already arrived home by the time Dain, Tina and #17 showed up.  
  
"Well," Bulma said, "I guess we should head off to Pan's hill then."  
  
"No need," Vegeta stated, walking through the door. "They're not there anymore."  
  
"How would you know?" Dain asked him.  
  
"I went over there myself. All I found was this note telling you to go to the abandoned Red Ribbon building north of Satan City."  
  
"You went over there knowing full well that if he saw you, he'd kill Pan?"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Dain rushed at the saiya-jin prince, only to fall down in front of him due to his broken rib.  
  
"Looks like that hunk of tin beat you up pretty bad there, boy. Better not try something like that again."  
  
"Oh, I'll be as good as new in an hour or so Vegeta, and then --"  
  
Bulma cut him off, "Yes, perhaps we should rest a while before heading out. It'll give Dain some time to heal and also time to cool off."  
  
Dain agreed with Bulma's reasoning, retiring to the couch in order to rest. "Take care of Mr. 'High and Mighty' for me, ok Bulma-san?"  
  
"Oh, I will Dain-san," Bulma said, glaring at Vegeta, "I will." 


End file.
